¿De dónde vienen, papá?
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Butch jamás se imaginó en esa situación, y para empeorar el asunto, debía afrontar aquel problema SOLO. Y allí estaba él, sentado, con una mirada que delataba que pronto entraría en una crisis nerviosa ante la inocente pregunta de su pequeño hijo… "Papá… ¿De dónde vienen?"


¿De dónde vienen, papá?

**Summary: **Butch jamás se imaginó en esa situación, y para empeorar el asunto, debía afrontar aquel problema SOLO. Y allí estaba él, sentado, con una mirada que delataba que pronto entraría en una crisis nerviosa ante la inocente pregunta de su pequeño hijo… "Papá… ¿De dónde vienen?"

**The powerpuff girls no es de mi pertenencia**

* * *

Butch suspiró por tercera vez en ese preciso minuto. Aun sin despegar su mirada penetrante y nerviosa de su hijo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y una vez más, volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro cansado.

Él niño ladeó con inocencia la cabeza ante el gesto del adulto. Sus enormes ojos esmeraldas—heredados de su madre—desbordaban curiosidad e intriga. Carraspeó un poco para apurar a su padre a eliminar de una vez por todas su gran duda.

Butch captó de inmediato su intención y endureció la mirada sin notarlo.

¡Pero es que a él no le podía estar pasando esto! ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿No pudo ser otra? ¿Por qué precisamente el día cuando se encontraba SOLO?

¿Qué mierda le diría a su hijo ahora?

-¡Papá! –Como era de esperarse, su hijo no era muy paciente. El niño frunció su entrecejo- ¿Vas a decirme o no? –Preguntó enfurruñado cruzando sus pequeños brazos en gesto disgustado- ¿De dónde vienen?

Butch, con su mirada autoritaria, hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio y señaló la cama a un costado de ellos. Allí yacía una niña con el cabello enmarañado y azabache, durmiendo plácidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas del frio. Su hija y gemela mayor del niño.

-Otro día, Brendan. Despertarás a tu hermana.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Una excusa perfecta para evitar el tema!

Se levantó de la cama curvando sus delgados labios ligeramente hacia arriba, emanando la victoria y satisfacción en ellos. Pero no pudo mantenerlos así por mucho tiempo…

-No. –Respondió el menor con aspereza. Butch se detuvo en seco, aun con la mano posada sobre la manija.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó el hombre con el semblante serio, perdiendo su mirada sobre la puerta en un punto indefinido.

-No. –Volvió a responder, tajante.

Esta vez, Butch si se giró y clavó sus glaciales ojos sobre la pequeña personita, que no se inmutó ante la mirada de su padre y al contrario de lo que Butch esperaba, el niño le devolvió la mirada retadora con la barbilla en alto, dando a entender que persistiría con el tema.

_Pequeño demonio… _Pensó el adulto en sus adentros. Le miró detalladamente, encontrando a su viva imagen de la infancia. Y no solo eso, para empeorar el asunto, heredó mucho de su actitud.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

Aun así, él no tenía ningún derecho de responderle de aquella forma. Si él decía que dejara el tema para después, sería DESPUES. Pero entonces, la guerra de miradas continuó, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Una pequeña sonrisita, tan burlona y maliciosa en los pequeños labios del infante cabreó a Butch. Era como si el niño le dijera "Te voy ganando y no puedes hacer nada al respecto"

-Entiende –El azabache fue firme.- Ahora-no. –Soltó lenta y separadamente para que pudiera entender, en cambio, el niño alzó una de sus cejas y rodó los ojos.

-Solo es una simple pregunta ¿Qué hay de malo en responder ahora?

-¿Y qué hay de malo en saberlo después? –Debatió Butch.

-Tienes miedo de responder… -No fue una pregunta, y la sorpresa del mayor estuvo muy bien disimulada, disfrazándola de enfado. Lo que más le jodía, era que su hijo tenía razón y que a sus 5 años pudo percatarse de ello al instante. Endureció aún más la mirada y estaba a punto de responderle, pero el niño se le adelantó.- Ya olvídalo. Se lo preguntaré a mamá cuando vuelva–El interior del Rowdyruff sintió alivio, viendo como su hijo tapaba su pequeño cuerpo con las frazadas y acomodó su cabeza en la suave y esponjosa almohada, preparándose para dormir, hasta que…- Después de todo, a ella no le da miedo.

Butch pudo distinguir el ligero tono de burla en la voz del pequeño.

Maldita sea. Había dado en un punto frágil.

Y Butch no pudo controlar esa chispa de celos y rivalidad hacia su contraparte que nubló su mente, haciéndolo soltar la manija de la puerta con brusquedad y volver a dirigirse hacia la cama del infante. Bren sintió como un nuevo peso hundía su cama y sonrió con suficiencia, destapando su rostro de debajo de las mantas y viendo a su padre allí, de nuevo sentado en la orilla, con los ojos entornados en él.

-Bien. –Accedió Butch.

El rostro de su hijo cambió radicalmente, de uno enfurruñado a uno especialmente contento. Sus ojos y sonrisa desafiante cambiaron, centelleando la alegría y curiosidad en sus ojos. Incluso, la imagen del pequeño monstruo se volvió adorable, con esos gigantescos ojos emanando inocencia.

_Inocencia. Sí, claro…_

-¿Y? ¿De dónde vienen?

Butch tuvo que pensar rápido que decir ante la nueva interrogante.

¿Qué podía decirle?

A él y a sus hermanos cuándo niños no les daba curiosidad aquello, quizá por que sabían de donde provinieron: Un excusado de una prisión. Sonaba muy desagradable… y hasta lo era. Entonces se le ocurrió ¿Podría decirle eso a su hijo? Claro… evitando el excusado con sustancias desagradable de una prisión.

Butch sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas aquella historia de tu abuelo?

-¿Cuál de todas? Y ¿Cuál de los abuelos?

-Utonium –Respondió el mayor.- La creación de tu madre.

-Aja.

-Pues así fue. En un caldero. – ¡Perfecto! ¡Duda solucionada!

Pero Bren no pareció convencido.

-¿Así es como nacen? No, no puede ser. –Objetó de inmediato. Butch hizo una mueca disgustada.- Mamá nunca fue bebé, ella nació teniendo mi edad, y sabiendo hablar. Además… ella nació por una sustancia química, lo que le hizo dar super poderes, pero los otros niños no tienen.

Maldecía que su hijo fuera muy observador e inteligente… ¡Maldito sea Brick por heredarle esa inteligencia!

-Pero así fue como tú naciste -Mintió- Pero el profesor Utonium hizo unos cambios para que nacieras siendo… un bebé, y darte súper poderes.

-¿Pero cómo nacen los otros niños? ¿También dentro de un caldero? ¿Un científico los hace? ¿Desde dónde y cómo los traen? –Bombardeó de preguntas, curioso. Butch suspiró.

-Bueno, no… no nacen de un caldero, ellos… ellos se hacen en una fabrica.

-¿Qué fábrica?

-La fábrica de bebés. –Decía lo primero que se le ocurría.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Nadie sabe, es secreta.

-Si es secreta y nadie sabe dónde está ¿Cómo sabes que existe?

¡Maldita sea!

-Porque si existe. –Respondió el mayor cabreado. El niño aunque no se convenció, asintió con calma.- Tienen un… directorio telefónico y los llamas para que te traigan un bebé y ya.

-¿Así de sencillo? ¿Solo los llamas para que te traigan a un bebé? ¿Y cómo hacen para que se parezcan a ti? ¿Los moldean?

-No lo sé, no sé que hacen allí, Brendan. Ya duérmete.

-¡No, no, No! Espera… ¿Y cómo llegan a casa? ¿Los trae el correo?

-No, los trae una cigüeña.

-¿Una cigüeña? –Indagó horrorizado.

-Sí, una cigüeña. –Intentó parecer calmado, pero lo cierto es que ya deseaba salir de allí de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo?

-Los bebes están dentro de una pequeña canasta y las cigüeñas los cargan con el pico ¿Contento?

-Pero las cigüeñas no son tan fuertes ¿Cómo pueden cargar a tantos bebés a la vez? ¡Podrían perder el equilibrio, dejar caer un bebe y que muera!

-No, eso no pasa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Has visto a una? –El niño recordó algo importante.- ¿Y por qué yo nunca he visto una? Siempre vuelo y no me he encontrado ninguna cigüeña con bebés…

-Porque lo hacen durante la noche, cuando nadie las ve.

-¿Cómo santa Claus? –Sonrió maravillado.

-Si, ahora…Por favor, ya duérmete.

-¡No, hay más! ¿No se pueden equivocar con la entrega?

-No, son muy inteligentes como para equivocarse.

-¿Y qué tal si lo hacen? ¿Hacen bebes de diferentes nacionalidades en la fábrica? ¿Qué tal que a una familia rusa le entregan un bebé chino? ¿Se lo quedan?

-¡No, eso no puede pasar!

-¿Entonces no lo aceptan solo porque es chino? ¡Eso es triste!

-¡No, Brendan, así no funcionan las cosas! –El mayor, cansado, coloca una de sus manos sobre su frente y masajea sus cienes.-

-¿Entonces si se quedan con él chino?

-No sé, bueno… no… creo que…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Si a ti te trajeran un bebé chino y no lo pediste, tampoco te lo quedas?

-Pues… -Al rowdy ya comenzaba a palpitarle una vena sobre su frente- Maldita sea ¡Ya, suficiente! Es todo por hoy, duérmete.

-¿¡No aceptarías a mi hermano chino!? –Espetó con exagerado asombro y horror.- ¡Pero sería mi hermano!

-¡Brendan!

-¡Pero papá, yo…!

-No, ya he respondido muchas preguntas. Duérmete.

El pequeño infante chasqueo la lengua y resopló, acomodándose en su cama. Butch suspiró con cansancio, lo arropó, le desordenó los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso y se levantó de la cama.

¡Al fin podría salir de allí!

Giró la perilla, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes de asegurarse dejar prendida la pequeña lamparilla de dinosaurio para no dejar a sus hijos en completa oscuridad.

Y por fin, los niños quedaron solos.

-Tenías razón, Jade… -Murmuró Bren a su hermana gemela, que sonrió divertida y abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, terminando su actuación de niña durmiendo. Estuvo atenta a la graciosa conversación de su padre y hermano todo el tiempo.

-¿No te lo dije? –La frágil vocecita de su gemela sonó burlona y graciosa a la ves.- Los bebés los traen la cigüeña.

-Lo sé… -Se acurrucó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos, preparándose para dormir. Su gemela le imitó.- No puedo creerlo… Y yo que pensé que los bebés se hacían cuando dos personas tienen sexo.

-Que bobada, Bren –Bostezó cansada. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, jade. –El niño igual se dispuso a dormir, hasta que…

-Bren…

-¿Mmh?

-¿Exactamente, qué es sexo?

El niño abrió los ojos de golpe con un gran brillo de curiosidad.

…Muy buena pregunta…

Una muy tentadora como para preguntarle a su padre.

...

...

...

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Cuánto tiempo tardé en hacer esta historia? ¡Solo 30 minutos! Lol… **

**Al escribirlo me inspiré en un pequeño libro con diversos chistes que tenía cuando era niña. No lo recordaba, hasta ayer que mis amigos y yo nos pusimos a hablar de libros… y lo recordé. Había una historia pequeña, que me causo bastante gracia, de una niña preguntándole a su padre de donde vienen los bebés & el le explica lo de la cigüeña y blah blah :A & al final ella escribe en su diario que su padre no sabe que es el sexo xD **

**Espero les haya gustado, por que yo me divertí al escribirlo jaja.**

**¿Reviews? :33 **


End file.
